Forever a Hizuri
by skipbeatlover592
Summary: "Corn" desides to take Kyoko back to the Hizuri villa. Julie and Kuu take an instant liking to her then refuse to give her back, to her unloving mother. Follow Kyoko, now a Hizuri, as she follows her childhood friend, Kuon, back to Japan, to not only help him rise even further as an actor, but also herself as an actress. What happens when the two start to realize their feelings?
1. Meeting and Greeting the Hizuri Couple

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip beat or any of its characters-Just this fanfiction XD**

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hey! Know I've been skipping around with different stories and making new one before others are finished, but this idea popped into mind! Just a warning- this chapter moves a bit fast and focuses mainly on the Hizuri family until a bit later…..enjoy! A Cinderella Story Worth Telling will have a new chapter… eventually! I'm just struggling with this one part and wondering what should come next! So if you have any ideas for the ball or how Shotaro should burst in, please do tell!

_**Chapter One: Meeting and Greeting the Hizuri Couple**_

* * *

Tears dripped down the face of a little girl as she ran further into the woods. Soon she came apon a clearing. There was a clear stream that made a soothing sound and the trees surrounding the area sparkled in the sunlight. Yet the thing that made the girl smile was the figure she saw apon coming to the clearing.

"Corn!" she shouted and ran to him giving him a hug.

"Kyoko-chan, are you ok? It looks like you have been crying." Said Kuon looking at her red eyes.

"I'm ok now Corn, because you're here." She smiled.

Kuon got on his knees and put his arms around Kyoko. "I'm happy to see you too Kyoko-chan, but you can tell me what happened. I know it's hard to just keep it all locked up." he said, resting his head on hers when she began to cry again.

"I'm sorry Corn…Oka-san said that I'm no good." Kyoko kept sobbing.

"Kyoko it's ok. Don't listen to what your mother said because you are the best person I have ever met." Kuon told her.

"Thank you Corn." Said Kyoko hugging him back.

Kuon sat down and pulled Kyoko with him so she was sitting in his lap. "Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry for not telling you before, but my real name is Kuon not Corn." He said hoping the little girl wouldn't be upset.

Kyoko instead giggled and looked up at him. "I'm sorry too Corn. I knew but I just liked calling you Corn." She said.

Kuon smiled playfully "Why you!" and began to tickle Kyoko.

They both laughed and tickled each other, and when they were worn out they lay beside each other watching the sky. Kuon had a realization and decided he could no longer just stand by the side and let Kyoko be treated the way her mother treated her.

"Kyoko do you want to go back home?" he asked.

Kyoko began to tear up again, and shook her head. "No, cause mother hates me! I try so hard for her *hiccup* but she is always mad at me!" Kyoko was crying now and Kuon swept her into his arms.

He stood up and began to walk towards the villa his family was staying at. "It's ok Kyoko, don't cry. You don't have to go home…at least not tonight. Tonight you can stay with me." He whispered while rubbing her back.

Kyoko nodded and gripped his shirt. She soon fell asleep in Kuon's arms and he sighed wondering how his parents would react to seeing him carrying a little girl in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and continued to walk toward the villa.

* * *

Julie Hizuri fumbled with the salt shaker as she attempted to make rice on the stove top. *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Oh no! The rice is burning!" she cried as smoke came from the pan.

She quickly turned off the stove and looked down at her 'creation'. She pouted when she saw it was now a big black lump and smelt extremely salty. Kuu Hizuri came up behind his wife and sighed.

"I'm sure it tastes fine darling." He said.

"Really?" she looked at him.

"Really." He smiled awkwardly.

Kuu knew his wife didn't have any cooking skills, but he hated seeing her disappointed. Julie smiled and put a kiss on Kuu's cheek.

She sighed. "Thanks honey, but I think I actually ruined it this time. How about you just cook?" she said.

Kuu nodded and suppressed a giggle from his wife's use of 'this time'. He grabbed a pot from the cabinet and filled it with water. He then opened a pack of rice and poured it in. After placing it on the stove and turning the stove on he set a timer to wait for it to boil. Julie had been watching this and lightly smacked her forehead.

"I forgot the water! That's what I did wrong!" she exclaimed.

Kuu grinned and Julie continued to watch him as he chopped up vegetables.

*Click*

Both Julie and Kuu heard it and knew their son was home.

"I'll go see him." She said and Kuu hummed in agreement.

They both knew Kuon had been stressed lately and were interested about where he had been going those past few days, especially since he always came back in a slightly better mood, and in deep thought.

"OH MY GOSH!"

Kuu jumped at the sound of his wife's yell and rushed to the door. What he saw made his eyes widen. Kuon was standing at the back door with a little girl in his arms. She had small black pigtails and was gripping onto Kuon's shirt with fisted hands.

"She is adorable! Kuon where did you get her?! Oh I just want to hug her and dress her up!" exclaimed Julie.

"Mom...Shhhh. You're going to wake her up!" Kuon whispered.

Kuu walked up to his son and whispered. "So…..Who is this Kuon?"

Kuon sighed. "I'm going to go put her in the guest room and then I'll explain." He said.

Kuon disappeared up the stairs and Julie decided to follow. Kuu rushed back to the kitchen to prevent anything from burning. After Kuon had let Julie tuck Kyoko in, he agreed that Julie should stay incase Kyoko woke up. Kuon went back downstairs and meet his father in the kitchen. Kuu turned to his son.

"Alright Kuon…spill it." He said.

Kuon looked at his dad with fiery eyes. "Dad you should have seen her. For the past few days I've known her she has every time cried about the way her mother treats should see how upset she gets!" Kuon went on to tell his father things Kyoko had told him.

Kuu was surprised. He had never seen his son so riled up. He knew this girl must be something.

"Sounds like she has a strict mother….I'm fine with her staying for tonight, but we should at least tell her mother were she is." Kuu said.

He understood his son was upset, but he wanted to see these things before he made any assumptions.

"I'll go to the Ryokan and talk to her mother. Don't worry son, if she is as bad as you say we won't dare let her have Kyoko back." Said Kuu.

Kuon nodded and went back upstairs to explain to his mother. Kuu shut the stove off and put up his partially made dinner in the fridge. He then grabbed his jacket (The sun was setting by now.) and keys, and left for the Ryokan.

* * *

Saena Mogami was filing through papers in her room at the Ryokan when she looked out the window. A blond man whom looked to be in his late twenties was approaching the Fuwa Ryokan. He was wearing black slacks, a white button up shirt, a nice black jacket, sunglasses, and a hat. Saena smirked hoping the man was rich and stupid enough to fall for her charms, like many of her other 'suitors'. She combed her long silky, black hair and made sure her cloths were not wrinkled. She went down stairs and sat herself down at a table, looking out into the garden, just where she could be seen from the front door. Saena once again smirked. It was true that she was smart and was great at her job alone, but just hard work, she knew, couldn't have gotten her where she was today. A beautiful, young, smart, rich and well known business woman. And she was actually proud to think that her 'bed skills' had helped her get there.

* * *

Kuu entered the Ryokan hoping the woman would be there, after learning, from his son, that Kyoko's mother often left her there with the owners. He was shortly greeted by, what seemed to be, the Okami.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"I am looking for Mogami-san. Is she here?" Kuu asked.

The Okami said something under her breath about 'slut' and then looked up at Kuu and smiled. "She is right over there, looking out at the garden. Would you like some tea while you talk?" the Okami asked.

"No thank you I just have some business with her…that's all." Kuu said and made his way towards the woman.

He had to admit that 'Mogami-san' was a pretty looking lady, but he knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

"Excuse me Mogami-san?" Kuu approached Saena.

"That would be me." She smiled.

"Ah good…I have something I need to discuss with you." He said sitting across from her.

Saena turned her head and frowned a bit hoping it was not about the large sum of money in her bank account. She turned back to Kuu, putting a smile back on.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"It has to do with your daughter, Kyoko." Kuu said.

He suddenly saw the true face of the woman as she spat "What did_ that girl _do now?"

Kuu was truly surprised. The way she had delivered just that line made him feel a lot of hatred that was apparently pointed towards Saena's own daughter.

"Let me assure you, Kyoko did nothing wrong." He firmly stated. "In fact it seems that my son has grown quite attached to her, and ended up bringing her to our villa, nearby." He explained.

"Well then I'm sorry if it was an inconvenience, I can hardly find anything that girl could be useful for." She stated.

Kuu was getting upset now and firmly believed what his son had told him. How could anyone hate their kid so much?

"It was no problem; in fact we were coming here to let you know she will be staying with us for now." He glared at the woman.

Saena was the one shocked now. It seemed the man actually wanted something to do with her daughter. She only wished that he wasn't married. (She saw the ring.)Then maybe she could convince him to marry her, so he could gain that girl as a daughter.

Kuu stood up. "I will come back tomorrow to discuss matters further, but for tonight we will be keeping her." He stated.

Saena looked up at him. "Fine with me. Just make sure you bring her back tomorrow, she has school, and I don't want her becoming an even more stupid child." She said.

Kuu had had it. He put on one of his brightest 'gentlemanly' smiles, and answered with a simple "Ok.". It had taken all his might not to punch the woman as she talked about her daughter. Even though Kuu didn't really know Kyoko, he knew that no child deserved to be talked about in that manner. Kuu quickly left the Ryokan, leaving Saena smirking and thinking of ways she could use the situation to her own advantage.

* * *

_These events happened shortly after Kuu left for the Ryokan._

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes and sat up to see she most certainly wasn't at the Ryokan. The bed she was lying in was humungous compared to the six year old. She looked over to the side of the bed and heard a gasp. Someone was sitting there and her eyes traveled up to see the face of a very beautiful woman. She had long, wavy, blond hair, and green eyes.

"You are so adorable!" Julie exclaimed. "And you have the most wonderful, golden eyes!"

Kyoko blushed at that and began to wonder who the beautiful queen-like woman could be. She then remembered her manners and surprised Julie by slipping off the bed. Kyoko covered her mouth as she yawned and then bowed.

"Hello I am Kyoko Mogami." She said.

Julie pulled Kyoko into her arms for a hug. "Oh I wish you were my daughter!" Julie said.

At this moment Kuon walked back into the room from the restroom. "Mom, you're going to suffocate her!" he said.

Julie let go of Kyoko so she was now sitting in her lap. Kyoko saw Kuon and slipped off of Julie's lap to see him.

"Kuon!" she exclaimed.

Kuon pulled her into his arms and smiled. "Hey Kyoko. You're at my house now, and that's my mom sitting over there." He explained.

Kyoko's eyes went wide. "No wonder she is so beautiful." She said.

Julie threw her hands into the air. "That's it! We can't possibly give this amazing girl back! I don't care if her mother still wants her, I'll kidnap the girl if I have to!" Julie exclaimed.

Kuon smiled. He had known his mother would love Kyoko, but he had no idea she would get so attached after just a few minutes.

Kyoko blushed again. "R-really? You would want me?" Kyoko timidly asked.

Julie went over to Kyoko and Kuon. She then took Kyoko from Kuon.

"Of course! Anyone who wouldn't want you must be crazy." Julie assured the girl.

Kyoko put her arms around Julie and nuzzled her head in the crook of Julie's neck. Julie's eyes widened when she felt hot tears drip down her neck. Kyoko pulled away and looked at her with teary eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just no one besides Kuon has ever been so kind to me." She said while rubbing her eyes.

Julie hugged Kyoko closer and rubbed her back. "You're the most polite, beautiful, and honest girl I ever meet. Don't you ever think any less of yourself."

They were caught up in the moment and Kuon was beaming, hoping that the two would not have to part.

Then the moment was interrupted by a rumble. Both Julie and Kyoko turned their heads towards Kuon and frowned.

"I Thought I told you that it's important to eat enough!" pouted Julie.

Kyoko then added. "Kuon if you don't take care of yourself, you might get sick!"

Kuon sighed. "I'm really not that hungry."

Another rumble was heard.

"Looks like someone else needs to eat too." Kuon smirked.

Kyoko nodded.

"Well let's go see what we can whip up. Though if there isn't anything simple we might have to wait until Kuu gets back." Said Julie.

The three headed down stairs to the kitchen and on the way Kyoko was amazed with the size of the villa. She even began to imagine it was a royal castle. When they made it to the kitchen Kyoko gasped. It was the biggest kitchen she had ever seen, not to mention it had multiple stoves. Kyoko ran over to the fridge and opened it. She smiled at the large amount of food cramped in it and then looked at Julie and Kuon.

"Alright! I can work with this!"

* * *

Kuu slammed the front door shut and stormed his way through the villa. He couldn't believe the nerve of that woman, talking about her own daughter like that! He was surprised when out of nowhere something was shoved into his mouth. He chewed it some and then swallowed. It was stew! He looked at the person who had shoved the spoon into his mouth.

"Julie! ….Who made this? Is it take out or something, cause if so it's the best I've ever had!" he exclaimed, suddenly forgetting Saena.

"Nope it's not take out, that's for sure. Come this way." Julie said and pulled Kuu towards the Kitchen.

Kuu was surprised at the sight he saw. Kyoko was standing on a chair near the counter wearing a white apron, and holing Kuon's hand, which was on a knife, cutting vegetables.

"She has been showing him how to cook. Although she has done most of the cooking, I think they enjoy spending time together." Explained Julie.

Kuu was still a bit surprised at how relaxed his son looked, but then smiled. "Well she certainly is a good cook! And I think our son is quite fond of her." Kuu said.

Julie giggled. "He certainly is..." Then she turned to Kuu and wrapped her arms around his torso. "And I think she is quite fond of him also." Julie proceeded to tell Kuu what happened while he was gone, and how she had seen bruises on Kyoko's wrists when they washed their hands.

Kuu's aura turned dark and he pulled away some so he could look down at his wife. "Julie, you should have been there. The way her mother talks about her is awful, as if the girl is some kind of evil. I think if anything the woman has the roles switched." And he then explained to Julie his meeting with Saena.

Afterwards Julie frowned and snuggled herself even more into Kuu's embrace, so that her head was against his chest, and his head was resting on hers.

"Kuu there is no way we can give back such an adorable, kind, smart, and loving girl to such an unloving mother." She stated.

"You're right. Don't worry dear; I will do everything in my power to keep her away from that woman." Kuu assured her.

"Dinner is ready!" they suddenly heard.

* * *

Kuu and Julie made their way into the dining room, where the table was set. The large amount of food placed on the table, confirmed that the girl had been told of Kuu's eating habits. Kyoko noticed the new person and went over to greet him. Kuu was standing by the table with Julie's arm hooked in his, when Kyoko came over.

"Excuse me sir. My name is Kyoko Mogami, it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed.

Kuu was surprised with her great manners, but bowed back. "No, the pleasure is mine Kyoko. I am Kuon's father, Kuu Hizuri."

He then quickly swept the girl into his arms. "I truly hope such a wonderful and adorable girl will become part of our family." He smiled at her and Kyoko blushed.

"Um…thank you Hizuri-san."

Everyone then found their place at the table. Kyoko and Kuon sat at one side, while Kuu and Julie sat across from them. Kyoko was amazed that Kuon's father actually ate as much as she had been told, and giggled when Julie reached across the table, to shove food into Kuon's mouth. After the first time though, Kuon decided to just eat, since Kyoko began to get onto him also. Everyone was stuffed by the time dinner was over, and Kuu insisted on doing the dishes. Julie grabbed some hair accessories, and sat down with Kyoko, to braid her hair. Kuon watched a movie with Kyoko as Julie did her hair. Although Kuon was happy that Kyoko found a family in his own, he was somewhat jealous, thinking that his parents were "hogging Kyoko". Kuu joined them after finishing the dishes.

"Now the only thing we have to figure out is what Kyoko is going to wear for pajamas." Said Julie.

Kuu smiled. "I'll be right back." He said, and sneaked off.

He came back with a small t-shirt and shorts. "These are from when Kuon was little. I'm sure the will work for now." He explained.

"Dad! You actually kept those!" whined an embarrassed Kuon.

"Of course I did! I wasn't going to throw out something my amazing son had. Even if he only wore them a few times." defended Kuu.

Kuon blushed and Kyoko giggled seeing it.

"Thank you. Um…I'll go change now." Kyoko said.

She ran up the stairs and back into the guest room. She soon came back down wearing the dark t-shirt and shorts, with her hair still perfectly braided. Kuon unconsciously blushed at the sight of the cute girl, and Julie and Kuu awed at the sight. Kyoko blushed and sat herself between Kuon and Kuu. Julie popped in a movie and sat next to Kuu, at the end. By the time the movie was over only Julie was still awake. She smiled at the sight of both her son and husband leaning towards Kyoko. While Kuu was almost holding her, as if she were his true daughter, Kuon had slumped down and his head was resting just above Kyoko's. Julie stood up and gave Kuu and Kuon a kiss on the cheek. She carefully scooped Kyoko into her arms, and took her to the guest room upstairs. After tucking Kyoko in and giving her a kiss on the cheek, she rubbed Kyoko's head.

"Sleep tight, my little man stealer." She giggled.

Julie went back downstairs and got Kuon up, who sleepily shuffled up the stairs to the guest room, insisting he sleep with Kyoko, to make sure she slept ok. Julie smiled at her son's tactics and woke her husband up. Kuu and Julie made their way to their own room, and slept soundly, knowing that no matter what they wouldn't stop until Kyoko was theirs to keep.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_ So any good? I know this focuses mainly on the Hizuri family, but since most of the chapters will focus on Kyoko and Kuon/Ren I thought they deserved the first few.(plus this is in the family/romance genre) So the next one will be Kuu & Julie V.S. Saena. _**Please Review**_ and look forward to my future fanfic _Holidays with the Hizuri Family __–-_A collection of one-shots, that goes with this story, on different holidays Kyoko experienced after being taken in by the Hizuri family.(Christmas, Halloween, Valentine Day, Mother's/Father's Day, ETC)Also I'd like to know what holiday I should post first. I appreciate any comments you have and if I did something wrong or you have an idea on how I can change something, please tell me! Hope you enjoyed and that I get the next chapter out soon! XD


	2. Fantastic FatherModel Mother VS MGB

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters-Just this fanfiction :)

_**Author's Notes:**_ ok so here it is! The battle between Julie/Kuu V.S. Saena! Took me a while to write but I think it was worth the outcome!

_**Warning:**_ This chapter includes more cussing, for Saena doesn't care about any young people who may be reading, and Julie sometimes just can't control her anger…(Plus Saena deserves it)

_**Chapter 2: Model Mother and Fantastic Father V.S. The Money Grabbing Bitch **_

It was a windy afternoon, when a beautiful couple strode up to the Fuwa Ryokan, arms hooked, disguises that consisted of black wigs in place, a young boy striding right behind them, and an even younger girl, who was holding hands with the young boy, walking as fast as she could. Anyone who saw them would think them the perfect family. The only out of place thing was the fighting aura surrounding everyone except the little girl. An aura that said "I won't give up until you give me what I came for."

* * *

Saena made her way down the stairs and then entered the lobby. She wasn't all that surprised to see the man from the day before there. The thing that made her upset was the woman next to him. She had figured his wife would be beautiful, but looking at the woman she knew now that she didn't have a ice's chance in hell, unless the woman was as dumb as she was pretty. Saena smirked. There was no way a woman that beautiful could be all real, or nearly as smart as her. Whatever they wanted she could just trick the woman and seduce the man. As she approached them she saw them turn to her. Yet Saena didn't feel just two sets of eyes glaring at her, but three. She looked over a bit and saw a boy, probably ten, that had his parents black hair. What surprised Saena though was that her useless daughter was clinging to the boy. Once more Saena smirked. Her daughter still feared her. She still had power and she liked it that way. Manipulating people was one of her favorite hobbies.

* * *

Kuu recognized Saena right away and pushed Kuon towards the garden. Kuon understood his father and lead Kyoko outside with him. Julie stepped forward to introduce herself.

"Hello Mogami-san, please call me …Julie…We are here to discuss matters about your daughter." Julie had decided not to reveal them as the Hizuri family.

"Well _Julie, _thank you for coming to me formally, I don't see why you would want anything to do with _her, _but let's talk in my room." Saena replied.

Kuu could see pure waves of hate coming off both of the women in front of him, what scared him was that Julie was holding back. Both Kuu and Julie nodded to Saena and followed her up the stairs. They came to her room and entered with her, then sat down.

Kuu spoke up first. "We were wondering if you would be kind enough to let us adopt your daughter." Kuu stated out right.

Saena snorted. "Why would I give you my only daughter, and why the hell do you want her?"

Julie leaned forward as if getting ready to attack, but Kuu held her back.

"We really enjoy your daughter. She is loving, kind, smart, and I'm sure she has a special talent. We have not been blessed with a daughter and find that our son is very fond of her." explained Kuu.

"I have no idea how you find her all those things, but are you saying you want her to marry your son when older?" Saena asked.

She knew now she could not seduce the man, yet she was curious about the woman, who emitted such hate waves.

"Not necessarily. We do think they would make a nice couple, but that's not our primary reason. My wife and I, enjoy Kyoko's company very much, and believe that she would also be happy coming with us." said Kuu.

Saena twitched upon hearing her daughter's name. "Hmm, what makes you think that? What could she possibly gain from going with a couple of strangers who don't seem to know how to judge a good child?" Saena provoked the couple.

Kuu took a deep breath. Any more comments like that and his wife was going to start ...'talking'. "Mogami-san, we only want the best for your daughter. She deserves it. If she comes with us she would see other places, new things, and she would be with people who enjoy her company." Kuu stated.

He couldn't keep it up much longer either. He had hoped Saena wouldn't be so stubborn, but now she was pushing him to his limits also.

"Ha! Why should I care about what she can gain? She has never done anything for me, so tell me, why should I give a crap what happens to her?" Saena wasn't going to lie about her feelings towards her daughter, how would that help her?

That line did it. Julie stood up and looked down upon Saena. Her glare was colder than ice. "You know what, that girl has done more than anyone else could ever do for a bitch like you! She has loved you! She has tried her best, all for you! All you have ever done is criticize her and treated her like trash! It's time that little angel found a home with parents that don't wish she were dead!" Julie practically yelled.

Saena chuckled and stood up. "How would you know what she deserves? You're just a stupid, ignorant, trophy wife, who probably can't walk and chew gum at the same time. Judging by your looks you're a model, why should I trust my daughter with someone who is at least 50% plastic?" Saena said.

"She has done it now." Kuu said to himself. No one called Julie Hizuri a trophy wife or stupid.

Kuu would have punched the woman himself, but he knew it was his wife's battle.

Julie was fuming. She threw a punch at Saena, who wasn't expecting it and fell to the floor. Julie then took the liberty of sitting on Saena's stomach and stared down once more at the harsh woman. "You know what? I have never had plastic surgery in my life! I am 100% real bitch! You want to call me stupid again then fine, but I was top of my class in high school and collage! You don't deserve someone as kind and caring as Kyoko!"

Saena was shocked. No one had ever talked to her like that. She quickly scrambled to put her persona back up. Julie stood up and Kuu followed her to the door. They both turned to the first woman they had ever truly hated.

Saena was already standing and smirking. "You think you will get her now? Tough luck, unless you are going to offer me something in return." She said.

Kuu's aura turned darker. "We will not buy Kyoko as if she is an item. You can expect to hear from us. Whether we have proof or not, we do have connections and I'm sure there are people willing to take a coldhearted bitch like you down." Kuu stated.

The couple left Saena's room, upset with the outcome, but a fire burning even deeper inside.

As they were about to go down the stairs they heard a whisper. They turned and saw a hand signaling them to come into a room a door down from Saena's. Kuu went ahead and Julie followed behind. After approaching the door the saw a familiar face. It was a man, probably in his early 30s, wearing a nice black suit. He led them into the room that seemed to be the largest in the Ryokan. Upon entering they saw yet another familiar face and were very surprised to see him there of all places. A tall, tan, man with slick black hair, a mustache, and wearing a yukata was sitting down and sipping tea.

He looked up. "I heard the whole thing. Now old friend, why don't you tell me the story from the beginning. You were defiantly right to say you knew people willing to take the woman down. Plus I think that girl would make the perfect daughter for you and a perfect bride for your son." The man smiled.

Kuu smirked knowing they could win with this friend on their side. Kuu and Julie sat down across from him. "It's a long story…." Kuu said.

"Well I'm sure Kuon would like to play with that angel for a bit longer." Said the man. "Alright then, you are after all, the Boss." Kuu smiled and began with Kuon bringing Kyoko home.

* * *

_These events happened while the Hizuri couple was talking with Saena…_

Kuon led Kyoko outside, knowing that if that woman was as uncaring as he had heard; Kyoko would need to stay away. Suddenly Kyoko slipped her hand out of Kuon's and ran. Kuon looked up from his trance to see a little boy, with brown hair, being dragged over by Kyoko.

"Sho-chan this is Kuon." She smiled. Kuon felt a prick of jealousy but gave 'Sho-chan' his first gentlemanly smile. "Hello Fuwa." Kuon said remembering the name of the family who owned the Ryokan.

Sho crossed his arms. "Kuon eh? Well, Kuon I'm going to be the best singer in Japan, so I don't have time for you." He said holding his head high.

He then left, making Kyoko a bit sad. Seeing this upset Kuon and he ruffled Kyoko's hair. "Don't worry Kyoko, he is only being that way cause he is upset you're with me." He reassured her against his own will.

"It's ok Kuon, I just wanted him to meet you." Kyoko sighed.

Kuon smiled a bit glad that she had said she wanted Fuwa to meet him, and not the other way around.

"Kyoko!" they heard the Okami call. "I have some snacks for you and your friend."

Kuon followed Kyoko over to the porch area and saw the Okami holding a tray. "I made some tea and rice balls, so you won't spoil your dinner." She said.

Kyoko bowed. "Thank you, oba-san." She said.

Kuon did his best to bow. "Thank you, ma'am." He repeated.

The Okami smiled at Kuon's manners and then left to resume her duties. Kyoko and Kuon sat on the edge of the porch and ate their snacks, while Kuon listened to Kyoko talk about the Ryokan.

"They really are nice people." Kyoko mentioned.

Kuon leaned back and looked up at the sky. He was really enjoying his day so far, especially just a moment ago when he heard his mother yell. Yes, he loved his mother for being a very loving parent, but he thought it cool how she could bitch out someone like Saena. Of course whether or not Kyoko heard, she probably didn't since she was still telling him about the Ryokan. It wasn't that he was ignoring her, no, he could never do that, he just wished that he had more time to talk to her about America, just in case his parents didn't succeed. (Which he knew even IF they didn't they still wouldn't stop trying.)

"Oh and Kuon, I really hope I can come with you. Your home sounds really interesting!" Kyoko beamed.

Kuon leaned over and gave Kyoko a hug. "I hope you can come with us too. All of us would really enjoy you being part of the family."

Kyoko hugged Kuon back. "Thank you, Kuon!"

* * *

Lorry smiled at the story he had just heard from Kuu. Yes, he did feel bad Kyoko was treated so badly by her own mother, but he wanted to squeal with excitement, since he had just found a potential wife for his 'nephew'. He laughed evilly scaring Kuu and Julie a bit, making them actually feel the tiniest bit bad for Saena. Lorry spread a giant piece of paper across the table and started drawing out plans while Kuu and Julie grabbed their own pens and began to help.

* * *

Saena was biting her nails. For once in her life she felt intimidated, especially since the couple had emitted such hate waves. She was looking at adoption papers in her hand. She had been planning to make the Fuwas take her, but it looked like things had changed. Suddenly an idea came to her. She would make them think they were winning for now, and come back later with a huge winning streak. She chuckled. There was no way they would see it coming. Saena stood up, with the adoption papers in hand, and went to the front desk, down stairs.

"The next time you see that kids parents…" she pointed to Kuon. "…give them these." She said.

The receptionist nodded and took the adoption papers that had Saena's signature on them.

Saena smirked and made her way back to her room.

* * *

Kuon had gotten tired of waiting for his parents and led Kyoko upstairs, since he had seen his parents go that way. While looking for them, they came across the man in a suit, who Kuon recognized, and were led by him to a large room.

Kyoko was holding Kuon's hand, and as they entered the room she looked up at the man in the suit. "Thank you, Sebastian." She smiled.

The man smiled and nodded. Kuon looked a bit surprised, but then chuckled. When they entered the main part of the room they saw Kuu and Julie writing on a giant piece of paper, along with a very tall man.

Kuon sighed at the sight of Lorry, who was now wearing a duke's costume. Lorry looked up and smiled. "Ah, Kuon, Kyoko please join us."

* * *

Sorry it's not quite as long as the last chapter, but hoped you enjoyed! **PLEASE comment** I luv them and they encourage me :) It was so late due to school too, just so you know…. Yeah rocky start in school. Oh well I enjoy writing this and look forward to more fluff!

-SBLuver592 XD :P


End file.
